


Rage Inside

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until Global Dynamics went crazy, Zane would have sworn he preferred blonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Up until Global Dynamics went crazy, Zane would have sworn he preferred blondes.

The simmering anger never quite went away, even after the effects of the RSS had been reversed. Zane had been dealing with months of idiot assignments and the resultant boredom that not even his pranks could alleviate. The occasional date with a hot scientist was about as fulfilling as the VR prototype Zane had been working on in his spare time.

 

In other words, it was fun while it lasted, but it never lasted long enough.

 

Up until Global Dynamics went crazy a few days ago, Zane would have sworn that he preferred blondes. Jo Stick-Up-Her-Ass Lupo was definitely _not_ his type—she was tough, not soft, by the rules, and not a rebel, serious, not fun-loving. She was his opposite in every way, and she was a pain in his ass.

 

So, why had she been on his mind so much the last few days?

 

Lupo seemed to be there every time Zane turned around; he would catch sight of her out of the corner of his eye and immediately think of her mouth only centimeters from his own, her hot breath on his face, the scent of her sweat in his nose.

 

Her response to his invitation to bite him: “Don’t tempt me.”

 

He’d like to tempt her; Zane couldn’t get the thought of it out of his head.

 

Was it possible that the same quiet rage that filled him was inside Lupo, too? Was she just better at hiding it than he was?

 

“Zane!” Fargo called out Zane passed him in the hall. “You’ve got a new assignment.”

 

Zane couldn’t quite prevent the sneer that formed. “What is it this time? Cleaning up the bio-containment labs?”

 

“Actually, Jo pointed out that if you weren’t so bored, you wouldn’t be a danger to yourself and others,” Fargo responded. “You’re now the head of the consumer science lab, and I want a prototype for that VR thing in two months.”

 

Zane was still a little surprised to be given his own lab, and by the fact that it was apparently Lupo’s idea. “Wait, what?”

 

“Consumer sciences—it’s yours. I expect some real progress, Zane!” Fargo called as he walked away. “No more slacking.”

 

Zane blinked, then turned and began walking towards his new lab.

 

He really needed to work on seeing Lupo lose that veneer of control; now, more than ever, he wanted to know what went on under the surface.


End file.
